Pearl's Confession
by LAPIS FTW
Summary: Pearl confesses that she loves Steven. What will Steven think of this and what will the others think? Requested.


_**A/N: Credit goes to 'Lexboss' for the plot, her OC Jewel.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Steven universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar**_

 _ **Request from 'Lexboss'**_

Steven was in his room one day watching crying breakfast friends. Pearl walked in.

"Do you want to go for a swim in the ocean, you have been sitting here for a while now and it's not healthy for a boy your age to not get much exercise. What do you say?" Pearl asked Steven. He shrugged

"Sure, the crying breakfast friend's marathon just ended anyway." He quickly pulled out his bathing suit from the closet and ran into the bathroom. A minute later, he emerged with his swimsuit on and a towel. They walked out of the temple.

"I'll beat you there, hahaha!" Steven challenged, he then ran as fast as he could.

"Oh, I don't think so, get back here!" Pearl laughed. They then raced each other but Steven tripped, taking Pearl down with him. They tumbled a bit and Steven ended up on top of Pearl. Pearl smiled nervously, not because she secretly loves Steven but also because they stared at each other while Steven was on top of pearl. Pearl blushed and got really horny because she could feel his penis on her chest, so she was unreasonably tempted to give him a blow job that he will never forget.

'Control yourself!' Her logical side said, she just grinned and playfully pushed him off.

"You should go in the water!" Pearl suggested. Steven nodded quickly before getting up and running to the water. Pearl smiled and sat down, watching him play. She watched him dive down in the water, before popping his head back up.

"Pearl! You should come in." Steven said. Pearl rubbed her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Hmm… Should I? Well, ok!" She fazed on a bikini and ran into the water. She stayed in place, letting the waves carry her in different directions while Steven was laughing and splashing water to her. She laughed and blushed slightly, watching him have fun. She gulped.

'I have to tell him some day" She thought. She felt nervous. She swam up to Steven.

"Steven, I need to talk to you" She said quietly. Steven's eyes widened.

"Am I in trouble?" He said fearfully.

"No, no you're not… It's something else" She reassured. Steven breathed out a sigh of relief. Pearl slid down to her knees.

"I… You're going to think badly of me" She whispered, looking away. Steven shook his head.

"No! Of course not, Pearl. I think you're pretty great, remember?!" He yelled. Pearl chuckled.

"Well, it's just that… I- I think I, uh" She stuttered, blushing. "I think I… love you" She confessed, she looked away from Steven. After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours, she looked at Steven, who was wide-eyed. Pearl felt tears sting her eyes.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't, it's wrong and…" She trailed off when Steven took her hands, she looked up at him.

"Well, my dad fell in love with my Mom, she was technically older than him and she was an alien. Love is love… Isn't it?" Steven smiled at her, squeezing her hands. "I…feel the same way, I guess" Pearl grinned, then hugged him. It didn't last long however, as she pulled away.

"Wait! Wh-what would Garnet and Amethyst say?! What if they don't accept us?" Pearl babbled worriedly.

"Well, they're reasonable, aren't they? Maybe they might accept us. We'll have to tell them, better now than later" Steven said. Pearl nodded.

"Ok, we'll tell them." She said, feeling a little more confident.

So they went up to the temple and told Garnet and Amethyst how they feel about each other. Garnet and Amethyst were a little sketchy about it at first but they decided it would be ok if it didn't get out of hand. So at night when Amethyst and Garnet were trying to find malachite somewhere in the sea, Pearl woke up Steven.

"Hey, want to go have some fun?" she said while being really horny and biting her lip.

"Um, ok, it's a little late but that's fine." so Steven was about to walk outside

"No Steven wait" Pearl said. Steven turned around and saw that Pearl was naked and formed a vagina and boobs.

"What do you think?" she said looking very aroused. Steven blushed and looked away while Pearl grinned.

"Take off your pants" Pearl said seductively. Steven nodded and took of his pants revealing a huge boner. He then grabbed Pearls hand

"I know where we can go". So she led her to Rose's room. And they went in. Steven then formed a bed with a heart on it. They both climbed in and Steven had his boner in her face and pearl grabbed and started to stroke it and jerked it off. Steven moaned in pleasure while clenching the bed. His dick grew 3 inches longer making it 5 inches long so pearl squeezed it really hard and then got on her knees and bent over laying on the bed, and started to put her mouth around his dick and gave him a blow job. She licked his dick a lot and deep throated his dick and as she was out of breath.

"Here, I want you to do this" She said, she whispered in his ear. Steven's eyes widened and he nodded. Steven pushed her on her back and took off his shirt and put his dick inside of her. Pearl moaned loudly, He thrusted as hard as he could and doing this he got a little tired so he stopped and put his head down to her pussy and put his tongue inside and licked and licked.

"Hold on, Hold on" Pearl gasped. She grabbed his head and then flipped him on his back and laid on him the opposite way. He was laying with her ass in his face and his dick in hers. So she sucked on his dick and he rubbed her ass and fingered her. They heard a thump outside.

"Oh no, they're here!" Pearl said.

"It's ok, they won't know there in here and garnets future vision can't see in mom's room." Steven reassured her

"Ok." Pearl said. So Pearl grabbed his dick and jerked it off really hard for the last hour.

Steven woke up a couple hours later. Pearl was gone and so was the bed. He got up from the cloud floor and walked out of his room. He saw Pearl cleaning the kitchen counters. He smiled at her. He was glad they weren't found out.

"Damn! It smells like some serious booty up in here!" Amethyst yelled, Holding her nose and wafting her hand in front of her face.

Well, HOPEFULLY not found out.


End file.
